


Taking The Hit

by congressmanmabel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Family, Pines Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congressmanmabel/pseuds/congressmanmabel
Summary: For Stanford and Stanley Pines, fighting for survival was a skill they transformed into a perfected art form. Both men weathered through tough circumstances and even tougher adversaries.Their current predicament was no different.





	Taking The Hit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mythomagicallydelicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythomagicallydelicious/gifts).



> This Gravity Falls one-shot is a Secret Santa gift for @mythomagically-delicious

For Stanford and Stanley Pines, fighting for survival was a skill they transformed into a perfected art form. Ford had spent thirty years of his life on the run from a sociopathic demon and other dangerous creatures. Over time he had become a skilled marksman, stepping up from a crossbow to high-tech laser guns of various sizes. Stan spent a little over ten years fighting against his own set of enemies, mainly criminal gangs and former prison mates he was indebted to. He brandished his own set of weapons, ranging from his brass knuckles to an old baseball bat. Both men weathered through tough circumstances and even tougher adversaries.

Their current predicament was no different.

Outside in the winter woods, Stan and Ford struggled for survival. The elderly twins were currently surrounded by enemy fire, with only a small humble fort to protect themselves. With their weapons of choice absent, they had little to work with and resorted to using nothing but their gloved hands to craft snowballs.

As the war waged on, their fingers had become numbed by the frigid weather and were unable to produce snowballs as efficiently. Stan got up to throw his small batch of snowballs at the enemy. As Stan bellowed a loud war cry, Ford noticed four snowballs zooming towards his brother.

_“Look out!”_ Ford exclaimed. He leaped in front of his brother, taking the hit and tumbling onto the freezing snow.

“Ford!!” Stan cried out in anguish, rushing over towards his brother’s side. He knelt down and gently placed his hands on Ford’s shoulders.

“You okay Sixer?” He asked his twin, his voice cracking with desperation.

Ford coughed. “I’m, I’m okay Stanley…just a little winded is all.” Despite his attempts to reassure his brother that he was okay, Stan wasn’t buying it.

“C’mon, we gotta get you outta here.” Stan pleaded.

“I-I don’t know if I can get up,” Ford answered, his voice faltering.

Stan shook his head, refusing to believe that a mere bunch of snowballs would be the cause of his brother’s demise. “No! You can’t leave me, not like this!!”

“I’m sorry Stanley…” Ford winced.

“Stanford no!!” Stan cried. Then two snowballs hit Stan square in the face. The ex-businessman frowned. He got up and turned to face his opponents.

“Will you gremlins knock it off?!” He shouted.

From the opposing side, Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos, who was wiping away tears from his eyes, all emerged from their snow-built stronghold.

“Never!!” Mabel responded enthusiastically, raising her fists in the air.

“I think you guys can do without the Academy Award-winning performances.” Dipper quipped.

“But dude, they almost lost each other again…” Soos sniffled, touched by Stan and Ford’s theatricality.

“Do you two always act this dramatic during snowball fights?” Wendy inquired.

“It’s a Pines tradition,” Ford responded with a chuckle. He tried to get up on his own, groaning while he lifted himself from the snow. Stan helped his brother to his feet and began brushing the snow off of him.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m this close to freezing my butt off,” Stan said. The kids muttered in agreement and started to evacuate from their fort.

“That sounds good to me Stanley.” Ford concurred.

The older twins were soon joined by Dipper and Mabel, who linked their hands with Ford’s, as well as Soos and Wendy. With the Pines family happily united, they all walked together towards the Mystery Shack to warm up from the winter cold.

 


End file.
